


icarus inside his mind

by ciaran_mccrae



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Insane Wilbur Soot, Sad Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaran_mccrae/pseuds/ciaran_mccrae
Summary: dsmp!wilbur and icarus inspired poem :} v short poem too do not expect anything LOL
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	icarus inside his mind

i think.  
i think, and i think, and i think.  
this is my downfall. 

i fall, smiling and crying as i sink deeper and deeper inside of my own mind,  
thoughts plagued with insecurities and paranoia so dark that it has became my death bed.

at some point, i accept. this is the fate that has been written for me. it has been destined since the beginning of time itself. i cannot do anything to change it, so

i think again.   
i reconsider my options slowly, yet not calmly. i wonder if this will be worth it. i wonder if any of this was worth it. the ups combined with all the downs, the pain mixed with pleasure. 

i think i will miss them.


End file.
